NTV: Tempo T
by Neverlasting
Summary: titulo totalmente sem criatividade Quem ja assistiu Ponto P na mtv sabe. quem não: Temari da conselhos para pessoas desesperadas que ligam pra a NTV e contam seus segredos intimos em rede internacional. CONTEUDO SUGESTIVO sEM HENTA, ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence! **

**Atenção: As situações aqui presentes não estão relacionados com fatos reais e são pura coincidência (sei que muitos já passaram pela situação depois dos comerciais) e os conselhos aqui dados podem ser seguidos a risco, eu não sou um profissional! Não me responsabilizo por algum corpo sacrificado ou qualquer coisa assim!**

**Tempo T**

Oi! Aqui é a Temari, ao vivo do Tempo T. Para não perdemos tempo vamos à enquête de hoje.

Você pratica kama chakra?

60 disseram que sim. Eu posso, por que não fazer?

30 disseram que não. Desperdiçar chakra nisso? Nem pensar!

10 disseram que não. Não consigo, mas gostaria.

Continuem votando e vamos às ligações de hoje. Alo?

Mulher desesperada: oi, Temari! Primeiro eu quero dizer que te amo demais!

Tema: Oi, ai, brigada! Bom, qual o seu nome, quantos anos e de onde você vem?

Mulher: Meu nome é Sakura, sou de Kohona e tenho 20.

Tema: Então Sakura, qual o seu problema?

Sak: bom, meu namorado diz que eu pego pesado demais na cama sabe? Ele fala que minha força bruta o deixa muito cansado.

Tema: Mas você o satisfaz? Porque é isso que interessa né? Faze ele .

Sak: É eu também acho... Mas ele diz que é demais, que nem consegue se mexer. Às vezes é ele que antes.

Tema: Então você é boa demais pra ele...

Vinheta: Ela é boa demais pra ele!

Sak: ...

Tema: Larga ele guria! Deixa disso! Vai arranjar alguém que tenha seus requerimentos! Que funcione direito em você!

Sak: Mas eu o amo, sabe quantas coisas se passou entre nossas vidas?

Tema: Esse é o problema de muitos que pedem minha ajuda. Você gosta da pessoa, mas na cama não da. Tentem criar posições novas, dêem mais romance!

Sak: É mesmo... Nós não temos muitas novidades...

Tema: Então vai lá e tenta! Ta querida?

Sak: Ok... Brigadão!

Bom, quem é o próximo ou a próxima? Alô?

Mulher: Olá

Tema: Olá querida! Qual o seu nome e de onde você vem?

Mulher: Meu - meu nome é – é Hinata, sou de – da vila da cachoeira (mentira) e tenho 19.

Tema: Oi Hinata! Não precisa ficar tímida! Qual o problema?

Hin: Bom... é que, sabe... Eu tenho um namorado... e bom... eu ainda não... Porque tenho medo de fazer algo errado...

Tema: Hinatinha, se você tiver medo você nunca vai fazer! Você ama seu namorado?

Hina: Desde que o vi pela primeira vez.

Tema: Ai que fofo! E ele ama você?

Hina: Acho que sim.

Tema: Como acha! Tem que ter certeza menina!

Hina: É, ele me ama!

Tema: Isso! Se vocês dois se amam, qual o problema? Eu sei que ele vai entender totalmente você!

Hina: Você acha?

Tema: Não acho, tenho certeza! E se não entender larga ele porque não presta!

Hina: - Risadinha – Tudo bem, brigada!

Tema: Di nada querida.

Bom agora vamos para os comerciais e já voltamos.

**-Comerciais- **

Você acha que a akatsuki acabou com a saída do vocalista Orochimaru? Pois está errado.

Vamos pegar todos eles!

O novo CD da akatsuki a banda que entrou nas paradas de sucesso com os singles "Os animais dentro deles" "Jinchuurikis" e "Meu irmão quer me matar".

Em breve nas lojas.

---

Agora em carreira solo Orochimaru lança seu primeiro CD.

Chakra Body Snake Plastic

Com hits como: "Aquele garoto" "Seu corpo é meu" e "Cobra grande"

Já nas lojas.

--

**-Fim dos comerciais (a se fossem tão curtos assim...) –. **

Oi! Voltamos com Tempo T. e vamos com nossa enquête de hoje:

Você pratica kama chakra?

65disseram que sim. Eu posso, por que não fazer?

25 disseram que não. Desperdiçar chakra nisso? Nem pensar!

10 disseram que não. Não consigo, mas gostaria.

Provavelmente o sim vai ganhar, mas vamos ver se não muda até o fim do programa. Agora começa as ligações, alô?

Homem desesperado: Oi...

Tema: Oi! Qual o seu nome, de onde você vem e quantos anos?

Kabuto: Meu nome é Kami (mentira), eu me mudo muitas vezes e tenho 26

Tema: E o que foi?

Kab: Bom, é que meu namorado... Ele ta muito vidrado em um garoto sabe... E acho que ele não gosta mais de mim.

Tema: Como você sabe?

Kab: È que, eu prometi sacrifica meu corpo pra ele...

Tema: Para! Sacrificar seu corpo? Que coisa de masoquista! Ele pediu?

Kab: È foi ele que mencionou a idéia.

Tema: E agora quer o corpo de outro garoto?

Kab: È.

Tema: Por que você ligou pra mim? Já ta na cara que você tem que largar dele! È a primeira vez que ele faz isso?

Kab: Não, antes ele tava com uma mulher... Só que não deu sabe... Então ele pegou um velho, só que era muito feio, depois pediu pra mim e agora quer o garoto.

Tema: Meu deus! Que aberração!

Vinheta: O parceiro não sabe o que quer!

Tema: Sorte que você não se sacrificou a esse ritual masoquista! Termina com ele!

Kab: Mas ele vai mandar os capangas dele atrás de mim!

Tema: Meu deus moleque! O que esse cara é? Um rico sado masoquista excêntrico?

Kab: Bom...

Tema: Você quer que seu corpo seja dele?

Kab: Seria meu sonho...

Tema: Puts, isso é um problema... E o garoto? O garoto gosta dele.

Kab: Ele já morou alguns dias aqui, mas...

Tema: CHEGA EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! Quando anos ele tem?

Kab: O garoto?

Tema: É.

Kab: Uns 20, quando morou aqui tinha uns 16.

Tema: MEU DEUS! Tem que denunciar esse pedófilo.

Vinheta: Pedofilia O

Kab: Olha Temari, desculpa, eu não sei o que falar...

Pi – Pi – Pi

Desligou? Gente, essa foi a historia mais estranha que já vi em todos meus anos na NTV, na vida! E o garoto parecia que falava a verdade... Bom, mas esqueceremos disso, próximo, alou?

Mulher desesperada: Oi Temari! Eu te amo demais – demais - demais!

Tema: Ai querida, fico feliz em ouvir isso! Qual seu nome, e bla -bla -bla...

Tenten: Meu nome é Tenten, tenho 21 e sou de Kohona.

Tema: Oi Tenten! Fala menina.

Ten: Bom, eu tinha um namorado que não gostava de... Sabe? Daí eu terminei com ele.

Tema: Muito bem! Muito bem!

Ten: E agora to com um novo que só quer saber disso! Ele não para, é em toda hora, todo lugar, como for! Eu não agüento!

Tema: U é? Ta reclamando do que agora?

Ten: Não é que ele faz, ele faria seu deixasse, mas é que ele fica: vamos? Que tal agora? Tem um armário de zelador ali, que tal ein? – Isso no meio da universidade, na aula, até no consultório do ginecologista!

Tema: Olha, eu tentaria botar moral nele pra ele diminui esse testosterona, fala tipo: Se você continuar não vai ter nem hoje a noite! – Essas coisas...

Ten: Ele é muito hiper-ativo, quando não ta se agarrando em mim ta treinando...

Tema: Bom, controla ele! Põem uma "coleira" e faz dele seu escravo.

Ten: -risinho- Vai ser um prazer fazer isso. Brigadão T! Te amo de mais!

Tema: Que isso querida? Foi um prazer.

Bom, o nosso programa fica por aqui, mas antes vamos ver como ficou o resultado final da enquête de hoje:

Você pratica Kama Chakra?

65disseram que sim. Eu posso, por que não fazer?

10 disseram que não. Desperdiçar chakra nisso? Nem pensar!

25 disseram que não. Não consigo, mas gostaria.

Bom, quem não gosta de um bom Kama Chakra, é como uma terceira mão!

Esse foi o tempo T, até mais!

**Yoo ppl, bom, não tenho a mínima idéia o porquê que escrevi isso, nem tava assistindo o programa... **

**Essa faz parte de um novo "canal" que planejo fazer chamado NTV – ninja television ... e é isso**

**Reviews plz, e Me falem se gostam da idéia! Tchau!**


End file.
